100 Challenges - Destiel
by Tkb4
Summary: "Their meeting wasn't casual, nor happily inclined, however it was fated. " A small little writing project I'll work on from time to time to put me back in a writing mood. It's really just small garbled things about Dean and Castiel and how they fit together in their relationship /lame summary. R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

1. Introduction

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah…thanks for that."

Their meeting wasn't casual, nor happily inclined, however it was fated. Written in the heavens, from God's word, that he was to be the one who pulled Dean Winchester from the firey pits of Hell itself.

"Who…what ARE you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"…Castiel, right?"

"That is correct."


	2. Chapter 2: Love

2. Love

"Bobby, I can tell you I've never been in love…but at least you got to spend five days with her, right?"

Telling the old man such a lie, even when he didn't believe it himself, was a little pathetic and, for the situation, completely useless. Even for fighting the risen dead and blowing their brains out, Dean couldn't get the words of Bobby's dead wife out of his head. "I'm guessing you've never been in love."

While his first thought was, "You've got that right", his heart seemed to clench, twist and swell in denial, and when the image of Castiel flashed through his mind at that moment, he was left feeling more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Light

3. Light

The first memory Dean had of Castiel was a bright light. Even down in Hell, the man who was being torn apart mercilessly for saving his brother's life and paying his unforgiving dues had clung to the hope that came in that vivid form. He felt something like warmth, however it was far too hot to be, wrap him in an embrace, and then there was suddenly no pain, only calm.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

4. Dark

And then darkness. Darkness and fear as stagnant as his breath as he rushed to push open the coffin, only to have mounds of dirt pile in on his shaking body. Darkness that eventually found its form in the pit of his stomach, so much so that it was an imprint on his soul. Famine had spoken all too truly; "You aren't hungry, because down there is nothing. You have nothing but an ugly, dark mark on your soul."


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace

"Where are you going?" Castiel's voice was perturbed, but Dean's lie was all-too convincing, even though it was saturated in a certain truth.

"I just need some fresh air."

He stepped outside, and indeed the air was fresh. Crisp. Cold.

He stood still for a second, his gaze darting to the ground, until he felt his vision blur, and suddenly the cold feeling in the air was in his chest, tightening its grip. He felt the tears fall, and he looked towards the heavens, seeking solace in the stars and whoever was listening at the time.

"I need help…I can't do this…Please…"

Castiel felt something stir in the bottom of his stomach, but all that happened was a flicker of the eyes, and a cast of the head sideways, replacing the remorse he felt with pity. He listened to the words play over and over in his head, but it was done. There was nothing else he could do. Instead, he retreated into the confines of his mind, finding relaxation on the commonplace goal of the Winchesters at hand.

Defeat Lucifer.

Save the planet.

Save Dean.

…Save Dean?


	6. Chapter 6: Break Away

6. Break Away

"If there's anything worth dying for…it's this."

Castiel felt something stir in his chest, felt his vessel's heart skip a beat. …Or was it his own will that caused it to slow for a moment on its rhythmic pumping?

Dean Winchester's green eyes were filled with desperation, determination, and hope. And for that moment, that hope was cast onto him. He was stuck at a pass-way, to give into this…doubt, as Anna had so dubiously put it, to break away from his heavenly teachings and stand, and to give free will a chance, or to stay in line and do what he was told. But for what…? What would it give him in the end, except another empty lie and processed image of a 'better world'?

This doubt…it was dangerous. So was Dean Winchester. He had doubt in both sides of this fight, and it created another dangerous wave inside of his mind.

But…

Why was this so appealing?

Why was this freedom…why was this way of giving him a true reason to fight…in the hope of this man?


	7. Chapter 7: Heaven

7. Heaven

It was something he could never return to. He could never again be a warrior, a soldier for God. Although it was a perfect place, he soon found his homesickness replaced with the image of Sam and Dean Winchester, accepting him with open arms despite his pitiful, disgusting, fallen status.

Although it was Dean's encouragement, his sentiment and faith in someone such as himself that made him begin to question whether 'Heaven' was in the clouds, or materialized in the form of this newfound, warm company.


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence

8. Innocence

"I do not understand that reference."

"Come on, you've never seen Loony Toons? It's like…a cartoon I used to watch as a kid, with all these different animals and people…And it's like a constant whack-a-mole game going on, with a little bit of terrorism and adult humour on the side-…"

Dean trailed off once he saw that Castiel's expression had changed into one of pure confusion, and he put a hand to his forehead, then took a sip of his beer. "How can you NOT know what that is?"

The angel simply shrugged, but only slightly (which was a trait he had picked up from watching human's express their unwillingness to care, or unclear observations on matters at hand), and sat, blinking those large blue eyes and looking at Dean, tilting his head only slightly. "…Could we perhaps watch it?"

"Unless you're willing to go to a video store-"

And then he was gone in an instant with a flap of his invisible wings, leaving behind a moment of reprised surprise and then a chuckle from Dean. Despite being maybe a millennia old angel, it was a weird thing to see, the innocence played. Dean ran a hand through his hair, shoving back his thoughts on how 'cute' that actually was, when Castiel suddenly returned, holding up two boxsets with Bugs Bunny staring at him from one of the covers. "Which one do we start with first?"

Dean scowled, but only for the sake of his brain. Man, that guy could be adorable sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9: Drive

9. Drive

The Impala. The Chevrolet Impala, passed onto him from the late John Winchester, the one thing he was proud to actually call his own. Even when she had actually gone to dust, he did her up from scratch again and again, just to keep the memory and his love for the car alive.

From those soft seats, to the smell of fast food lingering, to even those chaste and weird conversations he had with Sam to and from jobs, the Impala was a state of perfection, his own little slice of heaven on the rolling earth.

So when he turned to the side, only to see Castiel sitting where Sam normally would be, he wasn't sure whether to push the brakes or let the angel admire this baby like it was his own.

Instead, he just continued to drive, simply cursing 'Damnit, Cas.' under his breath, hitting the steering wheel and receiving a confused look from his passenger.


End file.
